Maze of Thorns
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Kasanoda's enjoying his newfound almost-fame, up until he walks into the wrong Bathroom and becomes the unintentional target of Kyouya's attention. Yaoi, Later Chapter Lemons. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Maze of Thorns.

Pairing: KyouyaXKasanoda

Rating: Potentially MA or XXX, depending on my mood.

Warnings: yeah guys, in case ya'll didn't realize it, this is Yaoi, and also Crack! Yay Crack! Anyhow, there's also mentions of underage smoking, drinking, and general delinquent behavior, along with a dash of cursing to keep it kinky.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Ouran. Really I don't.

Rant Space: this idea actually popped into my head listening to that song The Maze by Taylor Hicks (which is the only song I like be him, sadly. He sang Soul Man like a pro on Idol…) Followed up be Smokin' In the Boy's Room By Motley Crue, and remembering that there's a whole big labyrinth on campus at Ouran and they actually played in it during that particular arc where Kasanoda's introduced. Anyway, I thought this couple would be a good choice for this because honestly, Kyouya's more of a delinquent that Kas is… Oh, and all the chapters are song titles that I listened to while writing the chapter…

Chapter One: Let It Be- The Beatles.

Ritsu walked and glanced around at the waved from fellow students. I guess he had Tamaki to thank for that. He smiled a little and waved as he pushed the bathroom door open. Hew closed the door and nearly choked on the smoke. He coughed.

"oh good lord… this is a respected establishment…" he muttered and peeked around the little partion towards the window that had been stuck for years, hence the smoke clogging the room, and spotted a familiar figure he'd never thought he'd see. "Ootori-san?"

Kyouya's eyes swiveled around then he looked back towards the window.

"well, this is embarrassing." he commented, not sounding embarrassed in the least. Kasanoda rolled his eyes.

"whatever, I don't care what you do. If you want lung cancer I'm sure you have a good reason." he stated and pushed the stall open. He relieved himself, with a little difficulty, and sighed.

Crap.

He poked his head out and watched Kyouya just smoke, a vaguely routine looking thing. A sort of effortless tedium to it, like he did it every day and didn't even care about it anymore. Reanimated was the word that came to mind.

"Zombie-kun…" he muttered and Kyouya looked over at him with an annoyed huff.

"does it really take that long to piss?"

"ooh, language Ootori-san." Kasanoda stated and walked back around the partion, washing his hands then leaning against the wall. Kyouya continued to glare.

"what do you want?" he hissed eventually, Kasanoda shrugging a little.

"a camera." he suggested.

"for what?" Kyouya scowled and took another deep inhale off his cigarette.

"to take a picture of the one and only time I'll ever see Kyouya Ootori acting like some kind of pussy." he answered. He wasn't quite sure why, but the fact that the icy shadow king of the Host Club was sitting here acting like some kind of troubled delinquent just pissed him off. Kyouya quashed the cigarette on the windowsill then stood and tossed it in the urinal. He took a step to face Kasanoda and the yakuza heir felt something akin to dread settle into his bones as his bag slipped from his fingers.

"go on to your next class Bossa Nova-kun, I'm sure there are people waiting on you." Kyouya smiled that traditionally sweet smile but his eyes were that of a viper's, a sharp and poisonous thing threatening him from behind something that didn't look so much a smile as a snarl.

"yeah. Probably." Kasanoda chuckled weakly and leaned heavier against the wall.

"then go." Kyouya's smile dropped.

"can't." Kasanoda answered with a weak grin.

"why?" Kyouya hissed, echoing that venom in his eyes.

"paralyzed with fear." Kasanoda smirked and Kyouya glared, composing himself a bit.

"get _out _of my bathroom." he stated coolly, pointing at the door.

"when did it become yours?" Kasanoda muttered but he knew Kyouya managed to hear him in the echoing bathroom. Kasanoda scowled a little. These things were too damn big.

"when my father financed the building of this wing of the school." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly, eyes still venomous and sharp.

"can't a guy rest in a restroom?" Kasanoda whined almost.

"_no_." Kyouya declared and Kasanoda just found the whole situation so stupidly absurd, like some half-assed attempt at getting two bishonen in a shojou manga to be friends. Well, if that was the case, might as well try the concerned card.

"what's your problem today, you're darker than usual?" he stated and looked up at Kyouya who'd averted his eyes back to the window, arms crossed across a thin chest.

"my mother died." Kyouya answered and Kasanoda gaped for a second then sighed, kneading at a temple.

"that sucks." he commented and Kyouya's eyes snapped up.

"what? No, 'oh I'm sorry' or 'you'll get through this'?" Kyouya asked and Kasanoda shook his head.

"nope. We both know you don't want that." Kasanoda stated and stood normally. "guys like us don't like sympathy from others, that's why you're way over here smoking in a bathroom instead of at the club basking in apologies and cake."

Kyouya sighed and shook his head.

"I'm leaving." he declared and Kasanoda sighed.

"yeah, me too." he agreed and picked his bag up off the floor. He stalked towards the door and Kyouya stopped him.

"Kasanoda." he stated sharply and Kasanoda looked down at the harsh grip on his arm.

"yes?" he asked and the man released him.

"don't tell anyone I smoke." Kyouya ordered and Kasanoda sighed, nodding a little.

"right…" he answered and Kyouya nodded once then breezed out of the bathroom, leaving the smell of smoke on the air.

And Kasanoda went to class and forgot all about Kyouya for a few weeks.

Kyouya didn't forget so easily.

--

Kyouya tapped his pen against the table and it clicked open and closed, the girl at his table content to just sit there and watch him study. Well, that was if he was actually studying. He was, actually, looking over some papers he'd managed to have a private inverstigator dig up on Kasanoda Ritsu.

Orphaned at 9, taken in by the extended family (that made Kyouya chuckle, why don't they just say yakuza and be done with it?) and raised in a large manor with several other people in what was declared a group home for tax reasons.

Kyouya looked at the papers and scoffed.

We're nothing alike at all. He's so… intimidated and closed-minded. Distant and lonely, and he doesn't have any real siblings. All his family only wants the best for him and pushed him into this school purely because it'd give him the chance to meet some big time players.

Kyouya dropped his pen.

Kasanoda peeked into the club, looking around then spotting Haruhi and waving a little at her. She smiled and waved back at him then excused herself and stood. Kyouya shot to his feet and looked down at the startled girl.

"please excuse me, urgent club business." he stated and smiled, cupping her chin then turning and stomping over to the door.

"I appreciate it Kasanoda-kun." Haruhi smiled and took a notebook from him and he grinned and chuckled like an idiot.

Oh, another thing to add to the list, he's stupid."yeah, no problem! It wasn't too hard to track him down actually." Kasanoda answered then glanced over at Kyouya standing cross armed behind her. Kasanoda nodded a little in acknowledgement. "Zom-- eh, Ootori-kun."

"Zom?" Haruhi frowned and Kasanoda blushed.

"Zoom." Kyouya stated and Haruhi frowned.

"what?" Kasanoda asked and Kyouya sighed.

"never mind, are you requesting a time slot?" Kyouya asked and pulled his ledger from his coat. "Haruhi's free in twenty minutes."

"eh, no I was just dropping off--" Kasanoda started and Kyouya's eyes narrowed. Haruhi came to his rescue however and stepped between them.

"che, he doesn't need to know, go on, and thanks." Haruhi declared with a sharp look back at Haruhi. Kasanoda frowned.

"nah, I think I will take that time slot." he stated and Kyouya glared.

"fine." he stated and snapped his book closed, turning on a heel and stomping off.

Adding stubborn and prideful to the list.

He kept it with him in his pocket, without any identifying marks on it in case it was found, and watched with an itching sort of anxiety. Was it because Kasanoda knew his tricky little habit? His vice? Kyouya bounced a knee and sighed, glancing over at his patron watching him with concern.

"oh… I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you haven't I?" he lied through his teeth and leaned back on the small loveseat, her blushing and nodding a bit.

"it's okay, I know Kyouya-kun has a lot on his mind." she smiled up at him and he nodded morosely.

"yes, it's been a hard week." he stated with a false sense of gloom. He pulled the pet dying card once every girl, it made them think he'd opened up to them and made him a little more obtainable.

"really Kyouya-kun?" she asked with worry, setting a hand on his arm.

"yes, my cat passed away earlier this week, it was very wrenching." he answered with a soft sigh.

"oh! I'm so sorry Kyouya-kun! I'm sure you miss her very much." she said with a pat to his arm, and a small hop closer to him on the couch.

"yes." Kyouya answered and felt his eyes water.

He blinked furiously and stood.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be a moment." he declared and walked smoothly over to the back room and leaned back against the door, wiping his eyes and letting out a shuddering sigh. This was so sappy… so positively warped with sweetness.

Oh, the irony, Kyouya Ootori crying over the death of his fake cat.

Then Kyouya sighed again and stood off the door. He reached in his pocket, drew out a handkerchief and wiped at his eyes and nose before peeking in the mirror by the door (Tamaki put mirrors everywhere. There was even one on the ceiling in the broom closet.) and finding himself acceptable.

He sighed at himself and shook his head. It wasn't the stupid fake cat and he knew it, it was mother. It was just surprising that the tears came now, after the funeral, the wake, after everyone being required to sit around dinner together in absolute silence because no one had anything to say.

From what he could see, Kyouya's had been the only dry eyes in the manor, even the servants had mourned for the loss of their kind mistress and he'd passed his sister's room only to hear sobbing coming from within.

Kyouya sighed and pushed the door open, still feeling a little gloomy but then again, it helped his character, so what did he care.

--

Kasanoda stirred his tea and glanced over at Kyouya.

"Haru-chan, what do you know about Kyouya's mother?" he asked and Haruhi shrugged.

"mother? Nothing, I know a lot about his father though…" she answered with a shrug. Kasanoda winced a little at a rather high pitch screech that reminded him more of an unholy creature of hell than it probably should have.

"really?" he asked with a finger to a temple.

"yeah, apparently he's this big shot CEO guy that expects too much from his kids. Both his brothers are really powerful business guys too." Haruhi stated, thinking about it. "actually, I met him. He was really mean, he hit Kyouya-sempai for no reason other than he thought that the club was a waste of time."

"what a jerk." Kasanoda frowned.

"yeah, he's exactly the kind of person I hate!" Haruhi declared and in the background you could practically hear the other people's ears growing in their attempt to eavesdrop. Kasanoda grinned.

"What Haru-chan, you shouldn't talk about Tamaki-sempai like that." he stated with a sly glance and she opened her mouth to reply with a very tasteful 'what on earth are you talking about' when Tamaki shot across the room and grabbed Haruhi.

"You don't really think that do you Haruhi-chan?!" he asked, tears standing in clear blue eyes. Kasanoda smiled and stood, sneaking off without paying his tab. Haruhi cast him a glare that he knew he'd regret before he made it out the door.

Kasanoda thought he'd got off scott free.

He didn't.

--

Kasanoda walked with his hands in his pockets, slumping a little. This was the way he'd walked before going to Mori for his 'likability' training so it usually kept people away and gave the impression of a bad mood.

Though he really wasn't in a bad mood, he just wanted to seem unapproachable because he'd heard that Kyouya was hounding him about his unpaid bill at the club.

Kasanoda sighed. The guy really had it out for him recently, the snappish comments and unusual attention.

Honestly, he missed the days when they didn't know each other well enough to hate the other. And it was getting rather tiring to haver to dodge the upper class student everywhere he went. Honestly, it was like every time he turned around Kyouya was there ready to unleash the hounds of hell and chase him down.

Then Kasanoda turned around and there was Kyouya with two leashed and very angry looking Dobermans.

"sic'im." he stated then let the dogs free.

Kasanoda hated to admit it, but he was good at evading dogs.

He especially hated Dobermans though…

Kasanoda dove down the hallway, scrambling to run in his patent leather uniform shoes, and dived from and open window.

Unfortunately he'd been on the fifth floor and he crashed down through the branches to the ground and landed in a rather ungraceful lump of human.

He looked up at the window and was surprised to see Kyouya scaling the tree after him.

"dear god… he doesn't give in does he?!" Kasanoda grit out and drug himself to his feet only to have his ankle give out on him. He collapsed again and winced. "shit…"

"you shouldn't have jumped the window." Kyouya slid down the trunk of the tree and gracefully patted himself off. Kasanoda glared.

"you have a better way to keep from becoming dog food?" Kasanoda glared and fingered his twisted ankle. He looked back up at the tree and was surprised that was all he'd gotten.

"I fed them before I had them chase you down, they wouldn't have ate you." Kyouya stated, glaring down at him over crossed arms.

"yeah, but they woulda bit the shit out of me…" Kasanoda grumbled.

"probably." Kyouya nodded.

"Probably?!" Kasanoda yelled and tried to stand. He grit his teeth as his knee on the other leg twinged. Kyouya's glare softened.

"what is it?" he asked and Kasanoda staggered to his feet.

"nothing." he answered. Kyouya sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and supporting the boy with his hip.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Kyouya stated and Kasanoda pushed him off.

"I said it was nothing!" he yelled and felt his ankle twinge, a fresh wave of pain overwhelming his senses.

"Fine." Kyouya stated and walked away. Kasanoda glared after him then proceeded to hobble to the nurse.

Along the way Kasanoda proceeded to speak every curse he knew in Kyouya's general direction, then in the direction of whoever trained him to be such a psycho asshole.

He pushed the ground floor nurse's office door open and groaned when Kyouya was sitting in the chair being treated for a minor cut on his hand.

"Kasanoda-kun!" Doctor Simawari bolted to his feet, gaping and looking him over, Kasanoda lifted and arm to wipe the blood off his cheek.

"yeah, I fell out a window." he answered with a weak chuckle.

"jumped." Kyouya declared.

"_fell_." Kasanoda glared over at him and took a seat.

"hold on and I'll go to the upper floor to get the stitching equipment and we'll check out your ankle and knee." the doctor stated and quickly scurried from the room. Kasanoda growled at Kyouya.

"why are you here? You know this was the only station I could get to." he scowled as Kyouya examined his band-aid.

"well, I was under the impression it was _nothing_." Kyouya glared and Kasanoda lurched from his chair.

"what the hell man?! I mean honestly, you've been nothing but an asshole to me for no god damned reason! I'm honestly getting tired of it!" he yelled then his knee buckled and he fell forwards, catching himself on the edge of the examination table, inches from Kyouya's chest. Kasanoda panted and growled softly. "what's your problem? I mean, what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"you insinuated that we were alike."

"we're nothing alike. You're a stubborn, arrogant, prideful, and distant." Kasanoda hissed and glared up at him. "your family only cares that you get better and you're selfish and intimidated by the thought that you'll never get to be a regular person. You're the loneliest person I've seen in my life. We're _nothing _alike at _all."_

Kyouya blinked at the red-head.

The list. In his pocket.

Everything. Kasanoda thought the exact same things about him that he thought about him.

Kyouya smirked, then chuckled, then laughed, pushing the red head from his face. Kasanoda stumbled but caught himself on the edge of the table then turned to see Kyouya bent over himself laughing like a fiend. He scowled.

"what?" he asked and Kyouya wiped at his eyes, reaching in a pocket. He pulled a folded piece of paper and held it towards him.

"read it." Kyouya declared. Kasanoda took it with a puzzled expression and read through it.

"what's this, a self-help list." he sighed and Kyouya smirked.

"character faults." he answered slowly.

"yeah, so?" Kasanoda sighed.

"yours." Kyouya stated and Kasanoda frowned. "as viewed by me."

"I am not lonely!!!" Kasanoda declared and Kyouya smirked.

"come by the club tomorrow." he stated and stood off the table.

"why should I?"

"I've suddenly found you and your family to be of great enough importance for me to make a personal connection with you." Kyouya answered then smirked over one shoulder. "consider it an honor."

And with that he left Kasanoda gaping and insulted. The Doctor entered the room a little while later and yelled at him for standing on what could possibly be a sprain and compacted joint.

Kasanoda groaned and sat.

"now I wish we still hated each other…"

End Chapter 1. Seems like they have a lot of sexual tension already, even without really realizing it. As you can see earlier I had a little trouble forcing them together but managed. Sort of. Anyhow, this idea is really a little half-formed so make of it what you will. The first story I ever did of them was actually much better. Just as slow yeah, but better.

Anyway, Infernum has to get some sleep! Tis bedtime at… 3:48 in the morning! Oh good lord, really? I am such a night person I might as well be Batman…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tip Your Hooker-- Head Automatica

Rant Space: yeah so, I'm back, and I actually listen to several songs in succession but this is the one I was listening to in the start of the chapter… I just wanted each chapter to sort of have a theme. Either way, good song, you'll like it. Eh, unless you don't of course.

Kasanoda walked into the host club with a sort of slump. He walked in then turned towards Kyouya's table and there was a collective gasp from the fan girls that had followed him in.

"what's he--"

"No! Kasanoda-kun!"

"I knew he'd get over Haru-chama soon enough!"

"NOO!!! Kyouya-kuuuun!!!!"

Kasanoda filtered it out and stepped up to Kyouya's loveseat, scratching the back of his head.

"okay, I'm here." he muttered, averting his gaze from Kyouya.

"why don't you take a seat Ritsu-chan." Kyouya offered with a smile Kasanoda knew was fake.

"he called him Ritsu!!!"

"chan? Kasanoda-kun's a chan now?"

"maybe Kyouya-sama finds him cute!"

Kasanoda's eyebrow twitched as he sunk to sit beside Kyouya. Kyouya poured his tea and Kasanoda's knee bounced for a second until he winced.

"how's your knee?" Kyouya asked and Kasanoda glared.

"hurt." he declared

"ankle?" Kyouya asked and handed him his tea.

"sprained." he glared and Kyouya tsked a little, sipping at his own tea.

"hmm, nice band-aid." Kyouya said with a sly smirk. Kasanoda went red and touched the large Power Rangers bandage stuck across his face from under his eye down his cheek.

"it was all the Doc had this morning…" he muttered and Kyouya reached over, poking his cheek and subsequently his wound.

"I said I like it. It's funny." Kyouya smirked and Kasanoda yanked his head back.

"whatever." he stated and took a gulp of his tea. He stopped for a second then nearly choked. He forced it down and set the cup to the side.

That was the absolute worst cup of tea he'd ever tasted in his life.

"I should be going now then." Kasanoda coughed a little, the taste still stuck in his throat.

"now, we still have 15 minutes Ritsu-chan." Kyouya glanced down at his watch then up with sly eyes. Kasanoda glared. He had something in mind, he wasn't sure what but this was leading down some strange Kyouya-mindfuck road and Kasanoda wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to follow it or not.

"fine then Zombie-kun." he answered with a smile.

Ah, humor, the best defense mechanizm in the universe.

The girls that were eavesdropping giggled and Kyouya scowled and went red.

"don't call me that." he ordered but Kasanoda ignored it.

"why not Zombie-kun, I thought we were close, aren't I allowed to give you a nickname?" Kasanoda asked with a sly smile. (by the way, that was something of a cultural reference, yakuza actually give all their underlings nicknames, for bragging rights I think. That's also why Yachiru from Bleach makes up nicknames for everyone. And now back to regular scheduled programming.)

Kyouya gave him a sharp look then smiled.

"of course, do I get to give you one Ritsu-chan?" he asked and cocked his head to the side. Kasanoda forced his smile to stay.

"of course." he declared and Kyouya gripped his arm, pulling him closer.

"how about Neko-chan?" he purred and Kasanoda's face blanched at the horrifying cross-dressing nightmare that word brought up.

"eh…" he muttered and Kyouya lifted his chin a little, to look closer at him. The girls were squeaking in fan girl delight but Kasanoda could sense the predator in that gaze.

"yeah, Neko-chan's just so cute and befitting. Or perhaps Tsumere-kun, you are feisty." he chuckled and released him, shrugging to whining from the crowd. "then again, Riri-chan's fine for me."

"pick something else." Kasanoda ordered and Kyouya's eyes glinted dangerously.

"you pick something else for mine then. _Neko-chan_." Kyouya jabbed and Kasanoda shuddered.

"whatever." he stated and glanced away over towards Haruhi who was sitting and peeking over the back of the couch with the girl she was supposed to be wooing out of her money. Kasanoda went limp and kneaded at his eyes.

"this is stupid. What do you want Ootori-kun?" he sighed and Kyouya frowned.

"you, Neko-chan." he answered and Kasanoda narrowed his eyes at him while attempting to drown out the fan girl screams in the background.

Some days, this place was just too loud.

Kasanoda, with his budding headache, stood and went to move past Kyouya but the man grabbed him and tackled him, putting his mouth so close to his ear that Kasanoda could feel his breath. And his chest. And his hips straddling him.

"listen Kasanoda, I think that with the right work, we can make this happen." Kyouya whispered and Kasanoda wiggled in an attempt to get free.

"make _what _happen?!" he objected to the giggles of millions…

"a legitimate business exchange. Both of us are going to be in positions of power when we grow up, with or without my father's consent. I believe a partnership could be feasible." Kyouya whispered, softer than before as if hinting he should do the same.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kasanoda answered as Kyouya's hand wound itself in his hair, tugging gently and dear god, he did not _need _this!!! Lord, he was already gay, he damn sure didn't need to be gay towards _Kyouya_.

"I'm talking about hired muscle, a back at mine." Kyouya answered, mouth moving down to his neck a little, as if the shadow king just didn't feel like exerting the effort to hold his neck up.

"you're thinking a little far ahead aren't you?" Kasanoda asked in a low voice and looked straight up to see Kaoru and Hikaru, arms crossed, shoulders leaned against each other, and blinked up at them. "can I help you?"

Kasanoda wanted to hit himself. Or run into a brick wall, or _something_…

"Okaa-san, you're stealing our act." Hikaru declared, Kaoru nodded and sniffled.

"how could you be so cruel Kaa-san? I thought you loved us!" he declared.

"there there Kaoru…" Hikaru soothed and Kaoru cast those twincest eyes at each other and Kasanoda shivered.

This was getting very bad for his physical state.

"Kyouya?" Kasanoda hissed.

"hm?" Kyouya replied, lifting off him just a bit.

"get off me." Kasanoda stated and Kyouya sat up, wiping at an eye.

"sorry, I was taking a nap." he smirked and Kasanoda glared.

Snide little bitch…

"I'm leaving…" Kasanoda all but pushed Kyouya off him and stood, glancing at the lovestruck girls around him then glancing back towards Kyouya. "don't fall for it, he's evil."

Kyouya chuckled and stood, leaning in again.

"consider my offer Neko-chan." Kyouya said with a small smirk that Kasanoda hated.

"whatever Zombie-kun." Kasanoda shot back and stomped from the club wondering why he'd trusted Kyouya to begin with.

--

Kasanoda _did _consider it, for several hours, locked in his room.

Alone.

With his hand.

He then emerged from his room looking like a haggard and possessed young man, staggered through the house past his worried looking yakuza brethren and opened the fridge to get a beer.

"Kasanoda-san, are you okay?" one of them asked and he grumbled.

"I'm irritated Moki. Very irritated." he declared and glared at his beer wishing it would freeze or explode.

"should I kill someone?" Moki asked and Kasanoda chuckled.

"maybe tomorrow." he replied and Moki smiled. If Kasanoda could still laugh then he was okay. Kasanoda slumped down into a stool at the table and sighed at his beer.

"kinda young aren't you?" Tetsuya asked with a smile, sitting beside him. Kasanoda smiled at his friend.

"what do you think of Zom-- er, Kyouya-san?" Kasanoda asked and Tetsuya frowned.

"zom?" he asked and Kasanoda rolled his eyes.

"why does everyone do that?" he asked and Tetsuya shrugged.

"well, zom _is _an interesting start of a name I suppose…" he answered and Kasanoda grinned.

"Zombie-kun." he declared and Tetsuya chuckled.

"it seems to fit him." he nodded in agreement.

"yep." Kasanoda nodded then glanced at him. "but what do you think of him?"

"honestly not much, but if you like him, go ahead." Tetsuya answered and Kasanoda turned on him.

"I don't like him! I _hate _him! He's a royal jerk!" he declared then went limp and gulped down half his beer.

"hmm? Well, maybe you like him a little. I was sure you were a megane-ko…" Tetsuya smiled and Kasanoda frowned.

"hey!" Kasanoda whined a little.

"okay, fine… so you don't like him." Tetsuya sighed. Kasanoda shifted a little and glanced over at his friend.

"I dunno, it's stupid. He's an asshole but…" he muttered and Tetsuya frowned.

"so you do like him?" he asked and Kasanoda pinched the bridge of his nose.

"well, it's… I hate him and I like him. Sorta." he answered and Tetsuya chuckled.

"Ritsu, you're going in circles." he smiled and Kasanoda threw his arms in the air.

"I know!" he declared. "but I just spent the last 2 hours thinking about him and what happened today and I don't know why!""hmm, you do like him. But just sometimes." Tetsuya nodded and Kasanoda smiled over at him.

"you're adorable you know that?" he smiled and Tetsuya patted his head."yeah Ritsu, I know." he sighed. "now gimme the beer, I'm gonna need it. It feels like one of those nights."

--

Kyouya sorted the books and put them away on the bookshelf in the closet when he turned and was faced down with two devils in human clothes blocking his path from the closet. Hikaru nodded to Kaoru and they stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"okay Sempai, spill." Hikaru ordered and Kyouya lifted an eyebrow.

"what are you two talking about?" he asked and Hikaru handed Kaoru a picture. Kyouya immediately knew this was bad.

"attempted rape." Kaoru waved the picture and Kyouya pushed his glasses up his face.

"I'm listening." he answered, crossing his arms.

"you like him." Hikaru stated, going to one side of the shadow king who kept up his composure.

"no." he answered.

"he likes you." Kaoru purred into the opposite ear as his brother.

"no." Kyouya repeated.

"then what?" the words were in stereo and Kyouya was starting to think this was about how Faustus felt being tempted by Mephistopheles.

"mutual hate." he answered them and Hikaru scoffed.

"most people call that love you know." Kaoru smiled.

"no." Kyouya smirked.

"you've been watching him." Hikaru stated and Kaoru smiled."a momentary interest." Kyouya answered and looked at them. "you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"it's been effecting your performance." Kaoru piped up and Kyouya sighed because he knew it was true.

"I'll consider that." he answered. Hikaru grew and evil smile and Kyouya felt something like dread in him. He dismissed it quickly, but he _did_ feel it.

"you wanted to kiss him." Hikaru declared and Kyouya swallowed.

"no." he stated and they both grinned.

"you're lying." they answered in unison, shrugging a little.

"I bet you might've even wanted it to go a little farther than kissing." Kaoru added on his own and Hikaru chuckled.

"I'm going home." Kyouya glared and grabbed the last ledger that he'd been planning to work on before leaving.

"think about it Kyouya-san." Hikaru smiled and handed him the picture.

"we think you have a good chance." Kaoru smiled and handed Kyouya his bag.

"who knows what his speedy retreat was hiding, ne?" Hikaru declared with a positively evil grin and Kaoru chuckled.

"oh Hikaru, you're so naughty." he smiled at his brother and Kyouya turned from them.

"you're both horribly incestuous and Haruhi will never love you." he stated vehemently.

And with that biting comment (which only received a triumphant giggle from the twins), he stomped from the 3rd music room and towards the front of the school where a private car waited for him.

End of chapter 2. I kinda think that the twins seemed more supportive than mocking. Like they're a little glad that they know Kyouya's not a Cylon and actually has very real human drives.

And yeah, that was almost a Battlestar Galactica refference… Oh and a megane-ko is a glasses fetishist...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mercy-- Duffy. (okay, so I'm not really listening to it so much at the little DJ in my head has it up on repeat, cheeky bastard that he is.)

Rant Space: Hey there friends, it's 3rd chapter time, and I might just have a little Solo in here. You never know… and yeah, I understand that this story has kinda been in a land called WTF and is on the verge of plotlessness but I felt the urge to write and honestly, I kinda like it, so I'm not gonna stop till it's resolved. Yay.

Kasanoda woke up and his lip split because of how dry his mouth was. He groaned and licked his lips quickly and opened his eyes to a blinding headache. Tetsuya looked back.

"I'm glad you feel as bad as I do." Tetsuya declared and rubbed at his head with one hand.

"why're you in my bed?" Kasanoda rasped.

"you're in mine actually." Tetsuya smiled and pushed the hair from Kasanoda's face.

"you carry me?" he asked and Tetsuya shook his head a little.

"actually Kichiro carried both of us… I think." he smiled and Kasanoda sat up just to groan and lay back down.

"too young to drink…" he muttered and Tetsuya chuckled.

"told you." he said and Kasanoda glared.

"you're not allowed to pass judgment, you drank too…" He answered and Tetsuya's eyes fell closed.

"touché." Tetsuya smiled.

"what are we doing today?" Kasanoda asked, still kneading at his head as if that would make him just magically lose his hangover.

"school." Tetsuya answered.

"time?" Kasanoda finally sat up for good this time and sighed at the pounding increased. Tetsuya opened his phone to check.

"ten." Tetsuya answered, flipping his cell phone closed again.

"we're late." Kasanoda answered and Tetsuya sighed.

"I know. I didn't feel like moving." Tetsuya answered and Kasanoda smiled.

"yeah, I've got that symptom too…" he sighed and almost laid down when Kichiro poked his head in the room."Kasanoda-taichou! Tetsuya-kun! Get up! You're late!!!!" he yelled then slammed the door closed again and shuffled off."he's loud." Tetsuya glared crossly at the door. Kasanoda stood and staggered to the bathroom.

"yep." Kasanoda nodded and filled a cup by his sink with water from the faucet. "I think that's why I assigned him to wake up duty."

"that and waking up to Moko's face every morning was frightening." Tetsuya chuckled.

"Moko has space issues anyway…" Kasanoda shuddered, taking a drink and feeling around for his toothbrush.

"heh." Tetsuya grinned.

"so how feelsy was I last night?" Kasanoda grinned out the door at his friend.

"you really wanna know?" Tetsuya asked with a chucked as he sat up, running a hand back through his hair.

"sure." Kasanoda nodded and applied toothpaste to his brush.

"I think you got my pants off before Marike hit you with a spatula." Tetsuya answered and Kasanoda chuckled and started brushing.

"new record." he mumbled around a mouthful of toothbrush.

"you were pretty horny." Tetsuya teased and Kasanoda spat in the sink.

"che, I seem to recall a time what you had me shirtless and tied to a banister before anyone stopped you." he grinned out the door.

"you had it coming." Tetsuya waved it off. "I think we declared you weren't allowed to wear fishnet after that."

Kasanoda laughed.

"get ready for school. I'm getting breakfast." he smiled and started from Tetsuya's room down the stairs to the kitchen.

And he smiled as he ate, making jokes with the other guys, the sound of T.V. boxing in the background.

And all was well that morning.

--

All was not well for Kyouya that morning.

He'd gotten a severe lack of sleep due to the twins' comment of his carnal instincts (along with unwelcome memories of just how good Kasanoda had felt under him, moving like that.) and was mean to his sister who woke him up and felt bad about it the entire ride to school while still feeling grumpy and tired.

And the fact that Tamaki jumped him as soon as he got out of the car talking about rumors and infidelity and why mommy why did you have to have an affair you're going to rip this family apart with your shenanigans and…

Kyouya was about ready to put Tamaki's face through a desk.

"Tamaki. Shut up." he declared and pinched the bridge of his nose, the other boy frowning.

"wanna talk about it?" he asked and Kyouya glanced at him then went back to grumbling.

"no. There's nothing to talk about." Kyouya declared ad Tamaki frowned a second longer then put back on his happy face.

"okay Kaa-san, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go look for Haruhi-chan to tell 'him' good morning!" Tamaki grinned and rushed off. Kyouya sighed and shook his head, walking on to class.

Honestly, it was amazing that Haruhi hadn't been ousted already having to put up with Tamaki.

Kyouya walked across the courtyard when he heard it.

"Kasanoda-kun wasn't in homeroom today." one girl commented worriedly to another as they walked and Kyouya paused to listen.

"you think he was… sick?" the other asked, sounding a little mischievous.

"no he was in second period, I just thought his skipping days were over but he's been acting like his old self more recently." she commented sadly.

"you think?" the other asked and the first sighed.

"maybe Kyouya-kun's a bad influence on him." the first stated and Kyouya frowned.

Me? A bad influence?

Hardly.

"oh don't say that! Kyouya-kun's a great guy! Better than Haruhi-chan. You know, I heard somewhere he's really a girl!" the second girl gossiped and Kyouya froze before moving on.

"what?! No _way_!" the other gasped.

"yeah, Natsumimi from the occult club said that Nekozawa-san mentioned it by accident once when they were casting, that they needed a feminine idol or whatever." the second confirmed. Kyouya opened his phone and clicked Tamaki's speed dial.

"nah, I bet it was just the cross-dress stuff, he got confused." the first argued. "heck, even I get confused sometimes, he looks really fitting in that stuff."

"maybe… then again… Nekozawa seems like he'd _know_, you know?" the other mentioned and Kyouya pressed send.

"yeah, I guess. Still, doesn't seem like Tamaki-chan would lie to us would he?" the other mentioned and he listened intently.

"nah, I bet you're right. Tamaki-chan couldn't _lie _to _us_, I mean really!" she chuckled and they moved on to a conversation about hair accessories and Kyouya snapped his phone closed just as Tamaki picked it up.

An interesting overhearing.

Apparently Kasanoda's mentioning of him at the club had a significant standing with the populous. As well as the fact that he needed to make a trip to Nekozawa's to tell him what happens in the host club stays in the host club and to stop casting curses on the members. Even if it's only for Tamaki's peace of mind.

Kyouya sighed and went on to his next class, kneading at tired eyes.

--

Kasanoda whistled as he walked.

He hadn't been fussed at too much for coming to class late, he had a decent band-aid today (Tetsuya bought him a pack of neon colored ones which were better than Power Rangers and Hello Kitty), and he hadn't seen Kyouya all day.

Honestly it was going great, and he was just getting ready to leave without any sort of occurrence when Kyouya grabbed him and drug him off to the bathroom.

Either by coincidence or not, it was the same one Kasanoda had wandered into when he'd found Kyouya smoking.

Kyouya pulled him in, locked the big door and turned to him.

"so, have you decided?" he asked and Kasanoda blinked for a second then figured it out.

"yeah, yeah. Answer's no." he nodded and Kyouya frowned, jittering slightly.

"why?" he asked and Kasanoda scoffed.

"well, I can't stand your pompous ass for one. I'd _let _you get shot, hell, I might be the one to shoot you myself." he answered and Kyouya glanced around like he was nervous. Kasanoda sighed. "okay, what the hell has you so on edge today?"

"nothing." Kyouya declared and Kasanoda sighed.

"right. And now for something that's not bullshit." he smirked and Kyouya gripped his shirt.

"you… I didn't get any sleep last night because of you." he growled and Kasanoda stammered.

"really? I got lots of sleep. Then again I was drunk and Tetsuya was there and I think I molested him but it wasn't all bad cause Marike got us again…" he muttered and Kyouya frowned, brow crinkling.

"_what_?" Kyouya asked.

"um… nothing just uh…" Kasanoda stammered and then sighed. "no clue."

"I don't know." Kyouya muttered and then scowled. "why don't I know?"

"no clue." Kasanoda reiterated and swallowed hard, Kyouya was getting close again. "what don't you know?"

"if the twins are right. About me wanting to…" Kyouya scowled then glanced up to Kasanoda's eyes. "you know, your eyes are amber. Almost yellow. Like a cat."

"nope. That escaped my notice." Kasanoda rolled his eyes and then let them go wide as Kyouya kissed him. Kasanoda looked for an out first, then he realized that Kyouya's lips were soft. Girly soft. Probably the softest part of him.

Shit.

Double shit.

Hadn't he been trying to avoid this?

Kasanoda gripped onto Kyouya's shoulders at first to push him off then Kyouya extended his tongue and that idea went out the window.

Oh _god_.

Oh dear lord in heaven…

How is he such a good kisser? The stuck up prude shouldn't be so good at kissing…

Kasanoda opened his mouth and let Kyouya in in a momentary fit of insanity.

Kyouya swiped through his mouth, over his tongue, which moved back against his after a second, and pressed harder against him, loosening his grip on Kasanoda's collar and lifting it up to tangle in his hair, the other going to unbutton those first few buttons. Kasanoda let out a little sound and that broke the spell, Kyouya pulling away and panting, covering his mouth with one hand and looking towards the door for a split second then back to Kasanoda.

Kasanoda was staring in shock. Kyouya composed himself, his eyes going down to those three open buttons and the bare chest underneath then shook it off and turned to the window, reaching in a pocket, grabbing the single cigarette there and lighting it.

"fuck." Kyouya hissed.

"yeah, I was kinda thinking that." Kasanoda mumbled. Kyouya glanced back at him then back to the window, chuckling softly.

"you're taking this awfully well." Kyouya almost accused.

"you did sort of tackle me to the ground the other day. This is almost tame if you compare…" Kasanoda muttered and Kyouya glanced back at him, elbowing the window open a little and turning to him.

"you kissed back." Kyouya said, taking a deep draw on his cigarette.

"so?" Kasanoda mumbled lowly, almost sounding shy.

"did you want to kiss me too?" Kyouya asked, Kasanoda grasping at words before giving up and growling a little.

"not… I mean…" Kasanoda scowled and crossed his arms. "I really hate you ya know that?"

"I don't much care for you either. You irritate me for some reason." Kyouya agreed and Kasanoda nodded.

"likewise zombie." Kasanoda grumbled.

"you didn't answer the question you know." Kyouya said with a smirk, Kasanoda scowling.

"yeah. And other shit too, in fact, you're the reason I was drinking last night." Kasanoda answered and looked up at Kyouya to see the other boy was shocked, the cigarette dangling from lax fingers, eyes wide. Kasanoda went red and crossed his arms. "what?"

"you said something completely embarrassing with an utterly straight face." Kyouya smiled a little and Kasanoda blushed.

"it's the truth! It wasn't embarrassing until you started getting all weird!" he declared and leaned back against the wall huffily. Kyouya frowned.

"I wonder if you'd make a good host." Kyouya mused aloud and Kasanoda shook his head almost viciously.

"no. I'm a member of the Go Home Early club." he stated and looked down at himself to notice that Kyouya had unbuttoned part of his shirt.

He quickly moved to button it but Kyouya stopped him.

"no, it might be a good idea. A second double act." Kyouya suggested, playing a little with Kasanoda's loose tie.

"you're just trying to think of excuses to keep me around…" Kasanoda grumbled, secretly a little pleased.

"and that's a problem?" Kyouya asked, eyes completely vacant and Kasanoda seethed.

"well yeah!" Kasanoda objected and Kyouya leaned in closer.

"why?" Kyouya asked, his eyes intense and focused hard onto Kasanoda's.

"I… um…" Kasanoda stammered and averted his eyes.

"you mentioned yourself that you were attracted to me. So why shouldn't you want to be around me?" Kyouya asked.

"obviously because I'm not stupid! I've gotta grow up and run the clan, you think I want you to have eternal blackmail on me?!" Kasanoda yelled, poking Kyouya once in the chest. Kyouya grasped his hand and pulled it away.

"and if I made a solemn oath to not take any notes of you at all, what would that contribute?" he asked gently, still holding onto Kasanoda's hand.

"why are you so adamant?" Kasanoda blushed and pulled his hand away.

"why are _you _so evasive?" Kyouya smirked back.

"because _you're _being so adamant!!!" Kasanoda yelled, crossing his arms and trying not to look uncomfortable.

"because I find you interesting and I want to know who's right." Kyouya leered and Kasanoda frowned in puzzlement.

"the twins or you?" he asked and Kyouya nodded sharply.

"yes." he stated and took a few steps back, Kasanoda relaxing a little.

"then figure it out on your own. It sounds like they're right though if you're so insistent that we date." he grumbled and Kyouya frowned over at him.

"did I ever say we'd date?" he asked, almost as if the idea never even crossed his mind and Kasanoda glared.

"I don't fuck without a reason shadow king. I'm not some slut." Kasanoda muttered.

"did I say you were?" Kyouya frowned.

"not in so many words." Kasanoda grumbled and didn't meet Kyouya eyes until the boy lifted his chin.

"not in _any _words." Kyouya declared and planted a hand on the wall beside Kasanoda's head. "I hate you, but I kind of like hating you."

"that's stupid." Kasanoda stated.

"probably." Kyouya nodded a little, a small smile drifting to his lips.

"you're stupid." Kasanoda muttered, looking away from those serious violet eyes.

"Tamaki talked me into the club didn't he?" Kyouya shrugged and Kasanoda looked back up at him.

"you're admitting to being stupid." he stated obviously and Kyouya tilted his head a little.

"so I am." he agreed and Kasanoda was officially fed up. He pushed Kyouya away and quickly buttoned his shirt, retying his tie and grabbing his school bag off the ground.

"I'm going home." he declared and glared back at Kyouya who was just picking little bits of lint off his shirt.

"alright then." he stated without a look and Kasanoda looked around a little as if expecting a trap.

"wait, that's it?" he asked and Kyouya met his eyes.

"yes. That's it." he stated with a hint of finality that seemed to undermine Kasanoda's declaration a bit.

"okay then. See you never." Kasanoda growled and stomped to the door.

"I severely doubt that." Kyouya stated and Kasanoda glared back then pushed his way out of the bathroom after flipping the lock and scowled all the way home.

Kyouya lifted a hand and gently touched his lips.

So they were right, that doesn't mean that I have to play their games.

Kyouya scowled and walked back to the club for his regular club duties.

--

Kasanoda was stabbing the table when Tetsuya got home.

"what are you doing?" Tetsuya sighed, looking over one shoulder at the upset looking housemates.

"pretending it's Kyouya's face." Kasanoda hissed and stabbed the table again with the pocket knife.

"oh good lord, just have sex with him already so things can go back to normal…" Tetsuya groaned and rubbed wearily at his eyes. Kasanoda shot to his feet angrily.

"fuck no! I can't stand him! I'm gonna _kill _him before I so much as kiss him again!!!!" he yelled and Tetsuya frowned.

"again?" he asked and Kasanoda went red and flopped back down, viciously stabbing the table a couple more times.

"shut up! I'm killing the table!" he yelled then concentrated on cutting the table apart piece by piece. Tetsuya sighed and looked back at the others.

"just give him some space. Lover's quarrel." he said and they nodded understandingly.

"I'll quarrel you!" Kasanoda yelled again.

"just go order a new table." Tetsuya suggested and they left. He turned back to Kasanoda and walked over, sitting down as his friend weakly gouged holes in the table. "what happened?"

"stupid blonde…" Kasanoda grumbled a little and Tetsuya patted his head.

"I forgive you." he said and Kasanoda sniffled a little.

"he's an asshole." he muttered and Tetsuya nodded a little.

"I know. I met him remember?" he answered and earned a small grunt.

"I do kind of like him. But then I remember that he sicced his dogs on me and I fell out a window." Kasanoda grumbled and Tetsuya smiled.

"jumped." he corrected and Kasanoda glared up at him a little with watery eyes.

"_fell." he declared and Tetsuya shrugged._

"_either way. But you seriously need to sort it out." Tetsuya said encouragingly. "if you don't you'll regret it the rest of your life."_

"_oh. Because if I don't take a chance on love I'll never be happy?" Kasanoda smiled a little and sat up and Tetsuya frowned._

"_no, most likely Kyouya will make your life miserable forever and eternity from his place of power as a CEO of some big corporation." he answered and Kasanoda groaned and flopped his head back down on the table and stabbed it again. _

"_I hate him!!! Persistent asshole prick!" Kasanoda growled and mercilessly attacked the table a few more times._

"_I know." Tetsuya sighed, patting his shoulder._

"_ugh… not to mention he wears me out. I was having a damn good day until he screwed it up." Kasanoda sighed heavily and let the knife fall from his fingers._

"_I know." Tetsuya nodded and Kasanoda looked sidelong at him._

"… _can we get ramen for dinner?" he asked and Tetsuya sighed, shaking his head again._

"_I suppose." he answered and Kasanoda smiled a little._

"_cool." he stated and Tetsuya pulled out his cell phone._

"_I spoil you." Tetsuya shook his head and stood up, walking off to make his call._

"_I know." Kasanoda muttered a little and watched him go then looked down at the ruined table sheepishly. He scowled and ran a hand back through his hair._

"_maybe I can sue Kyouya for unnecessary mental anguish…"_

_End Chapter!_

_Ha. Okay, they're definitely getting together next chapter! If I have to stab myself in the leg it will be written!!!!_


End file.
